The Berlin Proposal
The Berlin Proposal is the third episode of the first season of Treadstone. It was aired on October 29, 2019. Synopsis Bentley searches for answers. Edwards meets an asset. Doug gets a visitor. Soyun gets a mission. Plot 1973 Fleeing from the CIA station in Berlin, Bentley returned to the KGB facility where he had been tortured, only to find it vacant of its former occupants. He sought help from his friend, Ferguson, for information on their whereabouts in order to clear his name. However, Ferguson alerted his superiors, and Dennis Kohler arrived to hold Bentley at gunpoint. Rather than capture Bentley however, he believed Bentley's story about his mind being altered, and so Kohler shot Ferguson and tasked Bentley with hunting down Petra Andropov in Budapest. If he could bring Petra to him or learn the Soviet secrets of how to create more sleeper agents, Kohler would wipe his record clean. Present day After the collision in The Kwon Conspiracy, Tara Coleman and Jang-Mi fled the scene and successfully lost their North Korean assassins, reaching the Ecuadorian Embassy safely. There, Jang-Mi received medical attention and was reassured by Coleman regarding the deaths of her father and boyfriend. Afterward, ambassador Hector of Ecuador received Coleman and gave her access to the 500 million in cryptocurrency that General Chin-Hwa Kwon had stolen from a rogue group in North Korea. He tasked her with buying the launch codes to Stiletto Six that the Koreans had intended to purchase, in order to keep it out of their hands. Afterward, Coleman revealed to Matt Edwards that General Kwon confirmed that Stiletto Six was real, and that she intended to go to Ghana to meet a journalist there. In Moscow, the older Petra returned to her old apartment. When the power failed, a kindly neighbor offered her a spare fuse and so Petra invited her inside. When she turned her back, Petra assaulted and killed the woman; she was an assassin sent to kill her by Yuri Leniov. She hunted down Max Schneider and, after getting information from him, slit his wrist, killing him. In Langley, Virginia, Ellen Becker decided to keep her job longer and helped facilitate an interview between Matt Edwards, Martin Wells, and Stephen Haynes. Haynes had been arrested for several murders in a 7-Eleven, including a stay-at-home mom who was formerly an employee at Expo Oil. She had reached out to several journalists claiming proof of major labor violations, and was swiftly killed afterward, presumably because Senator Eamon Wray (a corrupt politician who sat on the Senate Intelligence Committee for the Blackbriar hearings and knew of Treadstone) was ordered by Expo Oil to activate an asset to kill her. has a mental breakdown]] Prior to the interview with Haynes, Edwards discovered that Haynes kept himself locked in a closet so that he would not hurt anyone, having gone insane. When they interviewed him, Wells was able to use a psychological ploy to get Haynes to reveal some information, that he was trained for Treadstone and given orders to kill the stay-at-home mom, but he then went into shock and had to be taken away. At Soyun Pak's home in Pyongyang, North Korea, Dae Pak was working on a top secret project regarding Stiletto Six. He had Soyun prepare for an elaborate party, leaving Jin Woo Pak with his grandmother. When Soyun dropped Jin Woo off, a North Korean soldier approached her and blackmailed her; she must take Colonel Shin's sim card from his phone and replace it with theirs, and bring it back by midnight. If she succeeded, he would destroy the needle Soyun had left at General Kwon's murder, but if she failed or refused, he would send her mother and child to a labor camp. Soyun succeeded at the party, but came very close to the time limit. ]] In New Delhi, India, Nira Patel was dispatched to Dharamsala to kill Johan Lang, who had just inherited the second largest pharmaceutical company in Germany. She deliberately dropped her scarf so that he would pick it up to return it to her, and when he did she sprayed a poisonous aerosol in his face, killing him. She was then dispatched to Beijing, China. At his home in Ashland, Kentucky, Doug McKenna decided to go out drinking with his wife Samantha at "Cloonie's", which was at the same 37 Sawmill Road address he had been sent to when he "awakened". There he searched for the woman depicted in his photograph, but as he couldn't find her, just partied with his wife. However, someone noticed him, and when he followed Doug back to his house he asserted that Doug was "broken", that he had bled out a courier in the arctic and left heroin in the snow. Not remembering any of it, Doug refused to go with the strange man, and they fought. Doug lost, but Samantha pulled a gun on the stranger. Although he recognized her, she shot him to death while he was talking. Cast Main Cast *Jeremy Irvine as J. Randolph Bentley *Brian J. Smith as Doug McKenna *Omar Metwally as Matt Edwards *Tracy Ifeachor as Tara Coleman *Han Hyo-joo as Soyun Pak *Gabrielle Scharnitzky as Petra Andropov *Emilia Schüle as Young Petra *Michelle Forbes as Ellen Becker *Michael Gaston as Dan Levine *Shruti Haasan as Nira Patel *Patrick Fugit as Stephen Haynes *Jini Lee as Jang-Mi Kwon Media Gallery The_Berlin_Proposal_promotional_01.jpg The_Berlin_Proposal_promotional_02.jpg The_Berlin_Proposal_promotional_03.jpg The_Berlin_Proposal_promotional_04.jpg The_Berlin_Proposal_promotional_05.jpg The_Berlin_Proposal_promotional_06.jpg The_Berlin_Proposal_promotional_07.jpg Videos Treadstone Preview On Season 1 Episode 3 on USA Network Treadstone FULL OPENING SCENES Season 1 Episode 3 "The Berlin Proposal" on USA Network Treadstone Sneak Peek Tara Rushes Jang Mi To Safety Season 1 Episode 3 on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments Season 1 Episode 3 Tara Escapes With Jang-Mi on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments S1 Ep 3 Soyun Plays Piano While The Clock Is Ticking on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments Season 1 Episode 3 Lowell Confronts Doug on USA Network Treadstone Top Moments Season 1 Episode 3 Haynes' Hypnosis Interrogation on USA Network Category:Treadstone Episodes